


blow a kiss, fire a gun

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [114]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Guns, Missions, Morning After, Post-Season/Series 01, Seduction, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re still going to talk,” May says, arms wrapping around Karen, pulling their bodies flush.</p><p>“Sure,” Karen says. “But let’s pretend a little more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow a kiss, fire a gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Karen/Melinda - guns on the table.
> 
>  **Spoilers** for all of _Daredevil_ Season 1, none for _Agents of SHIELD_.

May knows what a gun sounds like in someone’s hand—the click of a trigger, the sound of bullets against metal. So by the time Karen Page’s gun hits the breakfast table, May has her own weapon drawn and pointed between Page’s pretty blue eyes.

“I’ve put mine down,” Karen says, voice shaking. She lifts her hands. She looks vulnerable in her pink bathrobe, hair still wet from her shower, neck littered in mouth-shaped bruises from the night before. “Can you put down yours?”

May exhales and relaxes, sliding her gun next to Karen’s. “Force of habit,” she says dryly. “When did you figure me out?”

Karen shrugs. She looks tired—but she’s _always_ looked tired, even when she flirted with May at the dive bar in Hell’s Kitchen and evaded May’s veiled questioning about Daredevil and Wilson Fisk. “In your defense, I’ve been waiting…for someone.” She smiles shyly, cheeks flushing pink. “I sort of wish I figured it out before we slept together.”

“In _your_ defense,” May says, voice measured, “if I knew you were onto me, I would’ve skipped right to the guns.”

Karen nods, eyes sparkling with mischief. “No,” she says, walking next to May’s chair. She slides into her lap, body thin and small. She smells like sweet pea. “No, I don’t think you would’ve.” Her lips play at May’s neck.

“We’re still going to talk,” May says, arms wrapping around Karen, pulling their bodies flush.

“Sure,” Karen says. “But let’s pretend a little more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Major Lazer's "Lean On."


End file.
